1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to illuminated dental props for holding the mouth open during dental procedures. Dental props, per se, are known to come in a variety of shapes and sizes such as wedge-shaped props and C-shaped props by way of non-limiting example. Generally the props are placed between the upper and lower teeth, opposite the side of the mouth which needs to be accessed by a dental practitioner. However, with regard to accessing and viewing the target area by the dental practitioner, currently available dental props do nothing to enhance the visibility within the oral cavity to carryout the necessary procedure.
Further, while various light sources are available to assist in illuminating the oral cavity, such devices are positioned outside of the oral cavity with the light source directed at the target area. However, external light sources tend to be somewhat ineffective. Thus, the present invention relates to the incorporation of a light assembly with a dental prop of desired size and shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively recently a handful of patents and patent applications directed to the general concept of combining a light source with a dental prop have surfaced. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,776 which issued Dec. 6, 2001 to Martin et al. According to one embodiment disclosed, a unitary body formed to include a first cavity having an inclined reflective surface is disclosed. Light projecting from a light source connected to a light conducting cable is projected upon the reflective surface to emit light within the patient's mouth. Under a second embodiment, a dental prop is constructed including a cavity which hosts the lighting elements including a primary induction coil connected to a secondary induction coil. Under all embodiments disclosed, there does not appear to be any teaching or disclosure of a light assembly which is conveniently detachable from the body of the dental prop.
Alternatively, US Patent Publication No. US/2005/0239018 discloses a lighted dental prop wherein the light source is integrated in a permanently fixed relationship with the body of the bite block. Under this scenario, either the entire construction would be discarded after a single use or the product as a whole is sterilized for reuse. There does not appear to be any disclosure as to replacement of the light source if need be which is another apparent design flaw.
A perceived problem with each of the above-referenced teachings is that the light source is not readily removable from the bite block such that the bite block portion can be sterilized or discarded after a single use. Further, the light assembly is either integral with the bite block portion or requires extreme work to detach the same from the bite block.